


The Mudflow

by the_last_dillards



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mud, Mud bath, Pillow Talk, Very slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: The aftermath of a passionate night...involving Morn.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak/Morn
Comments: 31
Kudos: 35





	The Mudflow

**Author's Note:**

> In s6e12, it’s revealed that Morn sleeps in a mud bath instead of a bed. Hence the inspiration for this monstrosity.  
> Not beta’d.

Julian let himself relax into the warm mud, sinking down into the sludge up to his neck. He heard a nearby door slide close and let his eyes drift shut.

It was amazing how for years he could tease Jadzia over her crush on Morn, never understanding the appeal, and then in one single night be completely swept off his feet. It made him want to seriously reconsider Captain Boday’s appeal. 

Morn just had a certain charm about him. A way of talking one into things. 

In Julian’s defense, he’d never seen it coming. He’d talked to Morn plenty of times before. Found him an interesting conversationalist if not a bit long winded. But then last night, they’d ended up talking in a corner at Jadzia’s party, and he’d never even stood a chance.

An hour long conversation with Morn would normally be enough to bore him to tears but this time, that hadn’t been the case at all. Morn was flirtatious, beguiling, and confident in his own skin. It was more than a little arousing to be the focus of so much passionate energy.

At some point Garak had joined them. His attitude had been positively rancid. 

Julian wasn’t naive enough to not realize why. Here he was being talked up by Morn of all people and enjoying it.

But Garak, it seemed, wasn’t immune to Morn’s dazzling charm either. And somehow, some way, the three of them ended up leaving the party together early. Trying to figure out how the conversation even ended up there put Julian’s mind in a whirlwind. 

Morn simply had a way about him

Which was how he'd ended up here. 

Naked in a tub full of bubbling mud across from an equally naked Garak, with their host having just excused himself for some important Lurian post-coital care.

Julian cracked his eyes open. 

They were automatically drawn Garak, normally pristine, but now obscenely muddied and ruffled. Not that Julian probably looked much different, but Garak seemed to be doing a much better job at sneaking his own glances. Julian knew the tailor too well to pretend that he wasn’t.

For all of their flirting, longing gazes, and slightly more than friendly touches, Julian had never planned on something like this.

Thought about it, yes. More than he would ever care to admit.

But there was a certain line in their friendship that neither had ever dared to cross. Instead, they’d made a dance out of it, constantly toeing and teasing the line, never fully one side or another, in what had become a key component of their friendship. 

At least, until tonight.

And now the question of what would come next floated in the air. Was this the beginning of something or the end? Or was it nothing at all? A fluke to never be spoken of again.

Julian hoped that wasn’t the case. They might not ever talk about it again but he would certainly remember.

It had been hard to tell under the dark sludge, after all, just who had been touching who.

Julian was brought out of his reverie quite suddenly as he accidentally made eye contact with Garak. They both froze for several seconds, neither looking away.

Finally, Julian broke the silence, the awkwardness of the situation getting to him. “So, that was...fun.”

“It was rather diverting, I suppose.” Garak’s voice was carefully neutral, giving nothing away.

Julian’s mind darted around for something to say to keep the conversation going.

“So, Morn right? Such a sweet talker. Really has a way with words.”

“Indeed.”

Damn it. Garak wasn’t making this easy on him.

“So, do you, erm, visit with aliens often?”

“It’s been known to happen from time to time.”

“Right, right.”

Garak settled back with his arms resting along the tub rim, seemingly perfectly comfortable in the warm sludge.

Julian wished he could achieve that sort of relaxation. He could feel the thick mud circulating around his body, running over his privates and between his toes. In the heat of the moment, it had been rather sensual. Now, it was more than a little uncomfortable. At least the circulation meant there was probably a filter of some kind. If not, he didn’t care to imagine all the body oils, semen, and who knows what else might be floating around with them.

“And what about you, Doctor?”

“Me? What— Oh! Uh, yeah. I suppose I’ve been with a few aliens in my time. This was very memorable though.”

“Was it?”

For a brief moment, Julian considered leaving while he still could, with the majority of his dignity intact. But no, that'd be rude to Morn and the station was small enough that it would be impossible to avoid him forever.

“Ahah, well, first Cardassian and first Lurian, you know. Two in one. Things to cross off the bucket list.”

“I wasn't aware you kept a list of all the species you’ve bedded.”

“Well, not a physical one. Figure of speech.”

Garak gave him an impish look. “Tell me, are you planning on having encounters only with every species in the Alpha Quadrant, or are you being ambitious and trying for the Gamma as well?”

Julian sat up straight at that, feeling he’d somehow been insulted. Sludge slid in goopy globs from his naked shoulders.

Garak continued, “I imagine the Jem’hadar will be a difficult task. The Founders as well if you can’t convince Odo. Tell me, have you managed to cross humans off yet?”

“Hey!” 

The nerve of that slippery Cardassian! Implying that Julian was such a complete xenophile that he’d never been with someone of his own species before. He hadn’t, but that wasn’t the point.

Garak smiled innocently.

“Only teasing, Doctor. If it makes you feel any better, I hadn’t managed to cross human off of my own until tonight.”

Julian felt himself flush at that. There was something deeply special and precious in the idea of being Garak’s first of anything.

Then he rethought that last statement, a furrow in his brow. “What about Lurians? You say I’m your first human, but don’t tell me you’ve been with a Lurian before.”

Garak tilted his head, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, before saying very seriously, “You have a lot of catching up to do, my young friend.”

Julian held his gaze, eyes narrowed in challenge, as both waited for the other to break. 

A minute passed. 

Then another.

Finally, burning from Garak’s piercing stare and beginning to find the feel of mud between his toes this side of sensual again, Julian broke. He laughed, letting himself sink back into the mud up to his chin.

Garak looked rather pleased with himself.

“Oh, you are so full of shit!”

“What a rude accusation.”

“I meant what I said earlier though,” Julian said, giving him an earnest look. “I had a good time.”

Garak raised an eye ridge. “Oh? And what about our gracious host?”

“Oh, well, I mean he was great too obviously but it was just… I was thinking that maybe, perhaps, we could, ah, try this just the two of us sometime?”

“That would be wonderful, my dear.”

Julian gave him a shy smile just as the fresher door slid open again.

They both turned to look. 

Morn stood in the doorway, naked and looking rather refreshed. A fine specimen of his species to be sure.

Julian could tell he wasn’t alone in letting his eyes linger appreciatively. He flashed his most rakish grin. 

“Well, hello there, you handsome thing. Left your two favorite boys all alone out here.”

Garak huffed dramatically. “It was very irresponsible to leave me to Doctor Bashir’s mercies. You know how he can be about taking unconventional opportunities to entrap victims into having a physical.”

“Well, I can say there’s much less physical going on here right now than I’d like.” 

He gave an exaggerated wink for good measure.

Morn blinked at him and then seemed to light up. He took a lumbering step forward and got into the tub one foot after the other, managing to thoroughly splash them both and slosh a not insignificant amount of sludge over the edge.

Julian felt a heavy arm curl around him, and he shared a short but knowing glance with Garak before being pulled back to Morn’s side.

Another roll in the mud couldn't hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always loved!
> 
> Feel free to let me know of any typos or point out areas that seem stilted/repetitive/confusing. I didn't have as much time as usual to edit or give this one air since I'm currently working on fics for kinktober. Just wanted to post something since I've kinda gotten myself into a weekly habit. Next week will probably be another chapter of the mirrorverse fic.


End file.
